Herner et al., U.S. patent application Ser. No. 10/955,549 filed Sep. 29, 2004 (which corresponds to US Published Application 2005/0052915 A1), hereby incorporated by reference, describes a three dimensional memory array in which the data state of a memory cell is stored in the resistivity state of the storage material.